Una noche al año
by Noto Yamato
Summary: ¡La noche de Halloween es para pasar miedo! O eso es lo que pensaban las tres balticas cuando entraron en aquella estraña casa del terror. Gore. NyoSovietUnion


_Well, esto era para un concurso de Halloween, pero me decidi a subirlo ahora. ¡Aviso! Alguna descripcion es algo demasiado gore...Ni yo misma sé cómo fui capaz de imaginar y describir tales atrocidades. Bueno, como hay uso de nyos, dejo los nombres_

_ Fem!Letonia-_Rachel/_Fem!Estonia-_Eileen/_Fem!Lituania-_Sophie/_Male!Bielorrusia-_Nikolai/_Fem!Rusia-_Anzhelika(Lika)/_Male!Ucrania-_Dimitry

_Disfruten y dejen reviews si les asusto y/o repugno_

* * *

><p><em>Esto está mal<em>-se repetía la letona una y otra vez mientras se agarraba con fuerza al brazo de Eileen. Sophie les había convencido para entrar, pero la pequeña se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Vale que sabía que seres como los vampiros, hombres lobo, trolles y demás no existían pero la casa era aterradora. Debía haberse quedado en casa y no haber salido ni disfrazado. Sophie iba vestida de Caperucita Roja, pero con algunos cambios. Llevaba la capa rota como si unas garras la hubieran desgarrado. Tenía el pelo revuelto con algunas hojas enredadas en él. Llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho y en el brazo una cestita de mimbre que le servía de bolso. Llevaba solo un calcetín de rallas, encima roto, para darle más efecto dramático. Eileen llevaba un cosplay-según ella, disfrazarse de un personaje de una serie japonesa- de una bruja-según ella- Llevaba un uniforme de instituto y encima una capa negra, un sombrero puntiagudo y una varita con una estrella de papel en la punta. Pero las dos estaban de acuerdo en que la que mejor iba vestida era la letona. Rachel iba de marioneta diabólica. Llevaba un vestido antiguo de color rojizo, con un pequeño delantal blanco. Llevaba el pelo amarrado en dos trenzas atadas con lacitos blancos. Llevaba mucho colorete en las mejillas y la habían pintado algunas pecas. A la espalda llevaba unas maderas en forma de cruz y varios hilos que iban unidos a sus piernas y brazos. Mucha gente la había felicitado por el disfraz y eso le había llenado de orgullo, pero ese orgullo incluido la sensación de seguridad que te proporciona había desaparecido cuando la castaña les convención para entrar en la casa encantada. No parecía aterradora por fuera, pero todo eso había cambiado cuando habían atravesado las puertas. Un bosque, de lo que parecían arboles de verdad les esperaba. Llevaban varios minutos caminando y el paisaje no variaba.

-S-Seguro q-que ahora s-sale a-alguien de l-la oscuridad.

-Pero racionalmente sabes que eso es mentira.

-Oh, Eileen no estropees la diversión-Sophie se colgó de su hombro.-Estamos aquí para que nos asusten.

Después de este pequeño dialogo siguieron andando en silencio, hasta que Sophie, viendo algo que la sorprendió se separo de ellas y se empezó a seguir aquello extraño, como Alicia persiguiendo el conejo blanco, presa de la curiosidad. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo buscándolo, aunque cuanto más andaba más grande le parecía la casa encantada, desde fuera parecía pequeña. Iba a avanzar cuando se le quedo la capucha enganchada en una rama. Intento soltarse pero se detuvo cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse. Empezó a temblar y a intentar soltarse, sin resultado. Los pasos se acercaban y cuando por fin vio a quien le pertenecían soltó un suspiro de alivio

-Nikolai, suerte que eres tú-Se tranquilizo al ver a su "amigo" bielorruso allí. Él iba disfrazado de hombre lobo. Unos vaqueros raidos, una cola atada por detrás y unas orejas en la cabeza eran los únicos componentes de su traje.-Por favor necesito ayuda...-Nikolai se le quedo mirando serio, sin pronunciar palabras y despacio, muy despacio saco el brazo de detrás de la espalda. En su mano portaba una pistola.-¿N-Nikolai?...-El otro no habló. Con el rostro inmune alzo la pistola hasta apuntarla entre los ojos. Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo y de sorpresa e inmediatamente empezó a llorar y a suplicar perdón y clemencia.-N-Niko…por fav…

PUM

-¿Q-Que ha sido e-eso E-Eileen?-Rachel empezó a temblar aun más fuerte

-C-Creo que el ruido d-de un d-disparo-Se oyeron dos más que hicieron que se abrazaran temblando.

-¿Shopie…t-tu que…? ¡SOPHIE!-Las dos gritaron al unísono al ver que la mayor había desaparecido. Esto estaba empezando a dar miedo, querían irse de allí, pero no la podían dejar abandonada.

-E-Eileen, ¿Qué…qué h-hacemos?-Estaba blanca como el papel. Lo sabía, sabía que era una mala idea y ahora la lituana estaba por ahí perdida o peor. Eileen miraba a su alrededor y miraba entre los árboles.

-Hay cámaras…

-¿Y eso q-que importa a-ahora?-La otra sonrió levemente y saco de debajo de la capa su ordenador portátil-¡¿Lo tenias todo este tiempo?-Asintió y se sentó en una de las raíces. Encendió el portátil y lo coloco en sus piernas. Rachel caminaba a su lado intentando calmarse. Deseaba que esto solo fuera un maldito sueño, incluso se abofeteo varias veces para intentar despejarse. Mientras, la rubia escribía con el teclado a velocidades vertiginosas.

-Malditos rusos

-¿Qué p-paso?-Se acerco hasta ella.

-Solo tienen veneno en su sangre…-le mostro la pantalla, donde se veía a Nikolai trabajando en algo que no alcanzaban a ver.

-¿E-Ellos están detrás d-de la d-desaparición de S-Sophie?-Eileen solo asintió.

-Debemos salir de aquí y rápido, encontraremos a Sophie por el camino.-Cerró la pantalla del portátil, cogió la mano de Rachel y empezó a correr. Al poco tiempo fue la pequeña quien tomo la delantera, ya que tenía mucha más resistencia que la informática.

-P-Paremos, p-por f-favor, R-Rachel-La otra freno el paso hasta detenerse completamente

-Deberías hacer más ejercicio y pasarte menos tiempo en el ordenador-Sonrió un poco, pero pronto se desvaneció al ver una figura oscura por encima de los arboles. Soltó la mano de la estonia, pero la otra no parecía notarlo y lentamente se empezó a alejarse de allí. Sabía que era injusto dejar a Eileen allí, pero le miedo le había ganado la partida. Cuando la de gafas se recupero y miro a su alrededor se asustó al ver que se había quedado sola

-¿R-Rachel?-¿Por qué se habría marchado? Su respuesta llego poco después, en forma de escalofrío acompañado de una extraña sensación de ser vigilada. Se giro para encontrarse con los ojos violáceos de Anzhelika. No estaría disfrazada, pero igualmente daba miedo. Llevaba el uniforme militar con el que tantas veces la había visto, el cual, todavía conservaba las manchas de sangre, SU sangre para ser más precisos. No sonreía, algo extraño en ella y eso le daba mucho más miedo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar para salir huyendo la rusa se lanzo a por ella.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rachel corría y corría. Algo le había pasado a Eileen, de esos estaba segura, pero no se iba a quedar para comprobarlo. Se daba cuenta de que alguien la guiaba por donde quería, ya que parecía que los árboles se apartaban a su paso, pero no le importaba, quería salir de allí, pedir ayuda. Tras estar, lo que a ella le parecieron horas, corriendo llego a una puerta de metal. La abrió con pesadez y entro en una habitación a oscuras. Avanzó, con pasos pequeños, debido a la oscuridad, hasta que un foco se ilumino a su derecha. Cuando se giro hacia la luz, deseo no haberlo hecho. Colgada como si fuera una marioneta estaba Sophie. Sus fracciones habían quedado congeladas en una mueca de terror. Tenía tres balas incrustadas en su cuerpo, una en el pecho, otra en el cuello y la última entre los ojos. Llevaba una soga al cuello, como si la hubieran sujetado así para realizar la siguiente atrocidad. Estaba abierta en canal y Rachel podía ver perfectamente su medula espinal y algunos de los intestinos que todavía le sobresalían de su cuerpo, los demás estaban amontonados en la cestita de mimbre y para rematar el efecto, sobre la montaña, descansaba uno de los ojos esmeralda de la lituana. Con miedo, asco y con los ojos húmedos aparto la vista y sus ojos fueron a dar con espectáculo aun más macabro que el anterior. Al igual que Sophie, Eileen estaba colgada del techo, o al menos, lo que creía que era Eileen, ya que le habían arrancado la cara a tirones. Había partes en las que solo se veía hueso, en algunas, músculo y en algunas, partes de la piel. Le faltaba un ojo y el otro le colgaba del nervio. Tenía las gafas encajadas en la garganta y una de las patillas le salía por la boca. Además tenía el ordenador atravesándole el estomago. Aquellas visiones la traumaron, haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo, tapándose la boca para no vomitar. No podía ser verdad, pero no quería levantar la vista para averiguar si aquellos cadáveres mutilados eran de verdad o simples copias baratas para asustarla.

-Parece que ya has visto el destino que te espera, pequeña Rachel.-Levanto la vista para ver, a pocos pasos de ella a…

-¿Dimitry?-el ucraniano mostro una falsa sonrisa, que ella solo había visto en el rostro de Lika. Iba vestido de demonio, con unos pantalones de cuero, un abrigo rojo con borde de plumas del mismo color, una cola y unos cuernos negros, acompañados de su inseparable tridente.-¿P-Por q-qué h-haces..?

-¿Qué porque hago esto?-se acerco unos cuantos pasos-Por qué esta es mi verdadera forma, siempre la mantengo oculta, pero en Halloween busco victimas para descargarme, y este año, habéis sido vosotras.

Se acerco un poco más, y ella empezó a temblar. En el suelo veía reflejado como los cadáveres se movían, en una danza macabra donde los directores, Lika y Nikolai, eran los compositores, autores y únicos conocedores de aquella silenciosa obra. Sus temblores se detuvieron súbitamente cuando noto que el mayor la levantaba la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos azul hielo que tenia. Empezó a solloza cuando noto el frio metal bajar por su cuello.

-N-No quiero….por favor….ten com….


End file.
